Nen dalam Wujud Manusia!
by RedMahlova
Summary: Wah gawat! Karena "keisengan" Bisuke muncul, dia memaksa Gon melakukan "sesuatu". Lalu lintas aliran nen jadi berantakan! Semua nen berubah menjadi manusia! Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus Gon/Kurapika/Killua/Leorio CS lakukan untuk mengatasinya yah?


**NEN DALAM WUJUD MANUSIA**

Kurapika : _"Gugenka! Tokuhitsu! Dimana kalian?"_

Leorio : _"Masih belum ketemu?"_

Kurapika : _"Iya, mereka terlalu lincah..." (mengeluh)_

Leorio : _"Dasar anak-anak yang nakal, tidak mirip sepertimu." (tertawa kecil)_

Kurapika : _"Jangan memanggil mereka nakal dan jangan hanya tertawa! Ayo bantu aku!"_

Leorio : _"Iya iya. Ini kan juga membantu!" (nada malas)_

* * *

><p>Kurapika dan Leorio sepertinya sedang sibuk mencari dan mengejar sesuatu, ah, lebih tepatnya sedang mengejar anak kecil. Eh, anak? Anak siapa? Anak mereka? Ngaco! Jadi anak siapa donk? Gugenka? Tokuhitsu? Tidakkah mereka mengingatkan kita pada...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ NEN~<strong>

Bisuke : _"Benarkah kau mau membantuku, Gon?" (mata berbinar-binar)_

Gon : _"Iya. Tapi aku belum tahu bagaimana pendapat teman lainnya, Bisuke."_

Bisuke : _"Pendapatmu aja udah cukup. Asyik! La la la la la!" (melompat riang)_

Gon : _"Bi—bisuke! Kita harus—...Hei tunggu!"_

* * *

><p>Bisuke pun berlalu tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Gon.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>oOOHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHOoo<strong>

**Kasus 1 : The Twins**

* * *

><p>Kurapika : <em>"Kuroro! Kenapa kau mencuri kemampuan nen Neon?" <em>

Kuroro : _"Kenapa? Aku benci ditanya dengan kata itu. Mungkin karena aku suka dia."_

Kurapika : _"Pembohong! Bilang aja kamu suka keahlian meramalnya!"_

Kuroro : _"Udah tau nanya."_

Kurapika : _"Apa katamu?"_

Kuroro : _"Ngomong-ngomong, aku juga tertarik padamu."_

Kurapika : _"Jangan ngaco! Kamu tuh ga suka samaku. Kita musuh!"_

Kuroro : _"Yeiiii yang bilang suka samamu siapa? Aku tadi cuman bilang tertarik kog."_

Kurapika : _"Kesabaranku udah habis!" (memunculkan rantainya)_

Kuroro : _(gaya super santai) "Bandit Secret!"_

Kurapika : _"Rantai Pendulum!" (memulai serangan rantai)_

* * *

><p>CLING! Tiba-tiba ruangan tersebut bersinar sangat menyilaukan. Dengan sigap Kuroro dan Kurapika menghindar dari cahaya itu dengan melompat mundur beberapa langkah sambil menutup mata mereka masing-masing. Tak berapa lama kemudian cahaya itu semakin memudar dan mereka mulai membuka mata secara perlahan...<p>

* * *

><p>Kuroro : <em>"Hei, apa itu di belakangmu?"<em>

Kurapika : _"Belakang?" (berbalik)_

* * *

><p>Kurapika melihat ada 3 orang mini di belakangnya. Mereka berwujud anak kecil yang sangat lucu dengan tinggi kira-kira 50-60cm. Mereka saling berbicara satu sama lain dengan suara mungil. Kurapika dan Kuroro mengernyitkan keningnya.<p>

* * *

><p>? : <em>"Apa-apaan ini! Lihat pakaianku kog pake rantai begini! Ga keren!"<em>

? : _"Wah sama! Kita kembaran!"_

? : _"Ogah!"_

? : _"Kau kan saudaraku!"_

Kurapika : _"Mereka ini siapa?"_

Kuroro : _"Ntahlah. Anakmu?"_

Kurapika : _"Enak aja! (kembali melirik ke anak-anak tadi) Rantai... Tunggu! jangan-jangan..."_

Kuroro : _"...rantai nen-mu?"_

Kurapika : _"EHHHHHHHH?"_

? : _"Master! Master!" (menarik kaki Kurapika dengan pelan)_

Kurapika : _"Ma— Master?"_

? : _"Aku Gugenka Chain. Rantai nen milikmu dari tipe materialisasi."_

Kurapika : _"Rantai...ku?"_

Gugenka Chain : _"Hehe iya! Oh ya itu kakakku, Tokuhitsu Chain. Dia juga rantai milikmu tapi dari tipe spesialisasi. Kami ini kembar. Nama keren kami adalah The Twins! Hehehehe (ketawa polos)"_

Kurapika : _"Hahaha..." (sweatdrop)_

Tokuhitsu Chain : _"Gugenka! Aku ini spesial! Jadi panggil aku Emperor!"_

Gugenka Chain : _"Kakak jangan kasar di depan master!"_

Tokuhitsu Chain : _"Jangan memerintahku!"_

Kurapika : _"(masih sweatdrop) Oke – oke kalian jangan bertengkar. Ngomong-ngomong ke—kenapa kalian jadi begini? Selain itu kenapa kalian bisa bicara? Lalu itu siapa?" (menunjuk ke mahluk mini yang terakhir)_

Tokuhitsu Chain : _"Dasar master ini bawel banget sih. Pertanyaannya menumpuk!_

Gugenka Chain : _"Kakak jangan galak pada..."_

Tokuhitsu Chain : _"Berisik!"_

Kurapika : _(another sweatdrop)_

Tokuhitsu Chain : "_Intinya kami ini nen-mu dan itu musuh!"_

* * *

><p>Kurapika dan The Twins mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Kuroro dan seorang mahluk mini yang ada di hadapannya.<p>

* * *

><p>Kuroro : <em>"Kau Bandit Secret, bukan?"<em>

* * *

><p>Mahluk yang disebut Bandit Secret itu hanya mengangguk dan menatap Kuroro dengan tatapan kosong. Kuroro mengangkatnya dan memandang lurus ke Bandit Secret. Mereka lalu saling berpandangan.<p>

* * *

><p>Bandit Secret : "...<em>...?"<br>_

Kuroro : _"...?"  
><em>

Bandit Secret : "..._..." (Dalam hati : "Tuan-ku ganteng sekaliiiii. Aku bangga punya Tuan seperti ini")_

Kuroro : _"..." (Dalam hati : "Wujud lain dari nen-ku ternyata keren juga ho ho ho")_

Kurapika : _"jadi tu Nen milik Kuroro?"_

Gugenka Chain : _"Begitulah. Kakak ayo beri salam pada Master kita!"_

Tokuhitsu Chain : _"Ga mau! Eh cewek bawel, berapa kali kubilang? Panggil aku Emperor!"_

Kurapika : _"Eh? Gugenka perempuan yah?"_

Gugenka Chain : _"Iya hehe—." (tersenyum)_

Kurapika : _"Kog bisa yah?" (mengernyit)_

Kuroro : _"Jangan-jangan karena gendermu ga jelas, makanya nenmu ada dua gender begini."_

Kurapika/Gugenka Chain : _"Enak aja!"_

Tokuhitsu Chain : _"Jangan hina Master-ku!" (melempar mata rantai pendulum pada Kuroro)_

* * *

><p>Kuroro menghindar dengan mudah. Kuroro mengangkat Bandit Secret dan menaikkannya di pundaknya dan kemudian berlalu begitu saja.<p>

* * *

><p>Kuroro : <em>"Sampai jumpa lagi, pengguna rantai"<em>

Kurapika : _"Hei Kuroro! Tunggu! Urusan kita belum selesai!"_

* * *

><p>Kurapika mengejar Kuroro namun tertahan oleh kedua mahluk mungil yang tak lain adalah rantainya sendiri.<p>

* * *

><p>Gugenka Chain : <em>"Master?"<em>

Kurapika : _"Kembalilah kalian ke wujud semula. Aku masih harus bertarung dengan dia."_

Tokuhitsu Chain : _"Tidak mau!"_

Kurapika : _"Kenapa?"_

Gugenka Chain : "_Lebih tepatnya tidak bisa, master. Selain itu selama masih dalam wujud begini kami tak bisa bertarung."_

Kurapika : _"Kenapa tidak bisa?"_

Gugenka Chain : _"Karena—..."_

Leorio : _"Kurapika!"_

* * *

><p>Kurapika  The Twins menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggil.

* * *

><p>Leorio : <em>"Wah ditinggal sebentar aja, udah main beranak aja kamu ya?"<em>

Kurapika : _"Pergi mahluk menyebalkan, malah datang orang menyusahkan. Apa maumu?"_

Leorio : _"Hahaha aku kan cuma bercanda. Anak-anak ini rantai nen-mu kan?"_

Kurapika : _"Kog kau bisa tau?"_

Leorio : _"Aku diminta Gon untuk membawamu dan mereka."_

Kurapika : _"Gon? Jadi ini semua kerjaannya Gon?" (mendadak emosi)_

Leorio : _"Bukan Gon, tapi Bisuke. Nanti bisa kujelaskan. Ayo bawa mereka."_

Kurapika : _"Bisuke? Lalu dia bisa mengembalikan mereka ke wujud semula?"_

Leorio : _"Katanya sih begitu."_

Kurapika : _"Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi, Gugenka, Tokuhitsu!" (memimpin jalan)_

Leorio : _"Kurapika...mereka..."_

Kurapika : _"Hmm?" (menoleh)_

* * *

><p>Leorio menunjuk ke tempat dimana Gugenka dan Tokuhitsu tadi berdiri dan mereka sudah tidak ada lagi.<p>

* * *

><p>Leorio : <em>"...hilang."<em>

Kurapika :_ "Se—sejak kapan? Leorio! Kenapa kau ga bilang dari tadi?"_

Leorio : _"Meneketehe! Mereka kan nen-mu harusnya kamu sadar donk mereka menghilang."_

Kurapika : _"Ah berisik! Ayo bantu cari sebelum mereka membuat keributan."_

Leorio : _"Baiklah."_

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<br>_

**oOOHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHOoo**

* * *

><p>Hiiiiyaaaaaaaaaaaa lama ga jumpa haha sejak kasus hiatusnya ff "Dia Milikku" (bangga!) tp tenang2 udh Lova siapin ko' smpe akhir chapternyah tinggal dipriksa ulang, btw sekian dulu cerita pengantarnya.<p>

Thanks for read and review.

See you in next chapter yhhh

LOVA LOVES YOU YEAH


End file.
